


Where is Your Boy Tonight?

by honey_sweets



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Cheating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Mean, Missionary Position, Pussy slaps, Reverse Cowgirl, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, mdom, slight!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: This girl has been teasing you at the bar all night, so you decide to come home with her, only to learn she hasn't been entirely honest...
Kudos: 13





	Where is Your Boy Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from pastebin as a result of their scriptocalypse. made for r/gonewildaudio. original posting date: 1st Dec 2020

[M4F] [Script Offer] Where is Your Boy Tonight? [Cheating] [Degradation] [Mdom] [Size Kink] [Blowjob] [Reverse Cowgirl] [Missionary] [Breeding] [Pussy Slaps] [Creampie x2] [Mean] [Roleplay] [Aftercare] Slight [Spanking] [Daddy]

This girl has been teasing you at the bar all night, so you decide to come home with her, only to learn she hasn't been entirely honest...

Hi! You play a really mean dude fucking a wife who's cheating on her husband. Or are you?????? The tags should give you a clue, but you'll find out your character by the end of the script.

Your tone can be pretty rough, but it's not necessary. All you need to be is extremely mean. And then of course flip it and reverse it to super sweet and tender for the aftercare.

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one! It's pretty short, so feel free to lay the moans on pretty thick~

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

(very hot making out sounds)

(clothes rustling) Let’s get this shirt off you…

[moans] Oh, you’re fucking hot. These fucking tits were teasing me all night. 

(grabbing sounds)

[chuckles] Yeah, you like me pinning your wrists down? Held above your head like that, pushing these gorgeous tits into my face. 

Your nipples are so hard, poking right up against your bra.

If you can call it a bra. Skimpy lingerie like that… You went out planning to get fucked, eh?

(licking sounds) Let me just lick… and *bite* them through this sexy lace…

Isn’t it so great that no matter how you try writhing away, you’re barely moving an inch with how I’m pinning you down? 

Mm… Went out looking for a big strong man to use you, fucking toss you around like you’re not even a person.

[pleased] Aren’t you so lucky, then?

Now- [grunts] I really only need one hand for your wrists, test it out, go on. [chuckles] 

There you go. So excited knowing how much stronger I am than you. (kiss) You have no idea what I’m capable of.

As for this other hand, let me just leaaaan over and-

(scraping of picture frame against night stand)

Now, isn’t this a lovely picture. Y’know, I’ve always wanted to see the Grand Canyon, I mean it looks beautiful. I understand why you'd keep it on your nightstand.

And there you are too, so pretty, all sweaty from your hike. Ah- but who’s this? Is this your brother? 

Or is it your boyfriend?

Oh, sweetheart, try and push me off all you want. It’s not gonna fucking happen, so why don’t you just get comfortable and answer the goddamn question.

Oh my God- (slap) Stop fuckin’ moving before you really piss me off. Who. Is. This?

(pause) Boyfriend, eh? Damn, he really hit the jackpot with you. [laughs] No offense, girl, but you could do so much better.

But I’m afraid to inform you that I’m really disappointed. Cheating on him is one thing, but trying to lie to me too? That’s messed up.

You really think that in all the time you spent throwing yourself at me at the bar, I wouldn’t notice that tan line on your finger?

Did you think you pulled me into your bedroom so fast I wouldn’t see your fucking wedding photo above your fireplace?

This is your husband.

[laughs] Let me guess. The dumbass finally left town for a little bit, so you worked that pretty little wedding band off your finger and went straight to the nearest bar to find a real man to fuck you.

(pause) How fucking gross! Still trying to deny it. If you’re going to be a little slut at least be proud of it, will ya? Female empowerment, owning your sexuality, shit like that.

I mean, I’m no saint. Married or not, I’m still gonna fuck you, because you’re so thirsty for cock that you’re just gonna look for another one if I leave. 

The least I could do for your poor bastard of a man is make sure you get fucked real good.

(kiss) Don’t think I don’t see how you’re rubbing your thighs together, bitch. The shame of being found out is turning you on even more, isn’t it? Mm. I always did like the really filthy girls.

Get up, get off the bed and strip off the rest of your [chuckles] very minimal clothing. I’m gonna lie back and watch, so you better put on a show worth my time.

(rustling)

Don’t be shy or I’ll make you fuck yourself the entire night, get off on just your fingers while I watch- because you’re not gonna get my cock if you don’t give me a goddamn show.

Mm, damn girl, fuck yeah, swing those hips. Moves like that, it’s a surprise he doesn’t know what kind of a dirty slut you are. Mm, fuck. 

Stop- leave the panties. It’s a good color on you, they’ll look amazing pushed to the side as I fuck you. 

Come here. (kiss) You were rubbing your ass on my cock all night, got me hard an hour ago. How about you do something about it?

Yeah, take it out, (belt unbuckling, zipper) grip it. Look how huge it looks in your tiny hand. [laughs] I know you were hoping for big, cockslut that you are, but even you weren’t expecting this, eh?

Get your mouth on it while I decide if you deserve it in your cunt.

Whoa- [laughs] Now why the fuck are you putting your ass in my face? (smack) Get the fuck off, and blow me.

(BJ sounds)

[moans] Just like that, girl, oooh that mouth feels amazing. 

Don’t look at me all hurt like that. I'm not eating you out.

If you wanna behave like a whore, handing out your cunt to any man who’ll take you, then you’re gonna be treated like one. And that means servicing me how I want to be serviced.

Mm. Good girl. Keep your ass in the air, arch your back for me. Mm.

Is this what he likes? Your husband likes you using your tongue like this?

Well, I’m your customer now, so let me show you what *I* want.

Let me just grab a fistful of your hair and- [groans] That’s fucking right, take me all the way in. Good little slut.

Huh. You’re not choking nearly as much as I would’ve thought- does he use you like this too?

Nah, he looks too tame. Probably just lies back and deals with it, not even daring to *think* of deepthroating you.

Must be all the other dudes you hook up with then. Mm. Dirty little cheater. 

[moans] Poor bastard. If only he knew how to please you. If only he knew that what you really want is to just be a stupid little fucktoy, that you would go along with even the roughest things because you *like* how dirty it feels.

Stop. 

It’s wet enough now, and I don’t even have to check to know you’re dripping too, slut. So turn around and plant that pretty little ass on this dick.

That hesitation sure is great. [laughs] A good wife, despite wanting to get fucked by another man, would at the very least insist on a condom. 

But you… You’re thinking about it, but you’re also *so* turned on with the thought of me filling you up with my hot cum.

Hurry up, bitch, pull your panties to the side and stick it in. Keep your customer happy.

(fucking sounds) [lotsa man sounds]

[moans] Your wet little cunt feels so good, mm. So tight even after being pounded by so many men. My good little fuckdoll.

Mm, look at that ass bouncing on me, holy shit, girl. (smack) So fuckin’ sexy.

Faster. Ride me faster, shake that ass on your daddy. Fuck yeah.

Ooh, you like that? You’ve been with that fuckin loser for so long, you wanna be mine instead now? 

You just met me and you’re willing to throw everything away all for this horse cock. 

Nice house like this, nice lingerie… If all you wanted was a big dick, you could’ve just bought a dildo, maybe even a nice little fuck machine with the kind of money you have.

But no, nothing gets you off quite like betraying him, huh? Taking his trust and love and just ripping it to shreds.

[moans] Ooh, clenching so fucking tight at being called a dirty little cheater. Mm. Fuck.

Lean back, against my chest, I’m gonna fuck up into you.

(fucking sounds get faster)

That’s fuckin’ right, you like my big cock pounding into you? So fast and deep, stretching you out nice and loose.

Do you want me to cum in you?

You wanna show your husband a positive pregnancy test and get him all excited, knowing that it’s my baby inside you?

He loves you so much, he’d be so happy, raise the little bastard like the perfect father, and you’ll have your beautiful little family living happily ever after. 

But you’ll know. You’ll see it in his slightly different nose, the way his smile doesn’t really match either of yours.

Imagine if your husband found out who your baby really belongs to. Oh, he would fuckin’ hate you.

[groans] You’re getting close from that, huh? Fucking do it then, cum all over this stranger’s cock. You better make me cum too, let me put my goddamn baby in you-

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

That’s it, that’s it you filthy whore, nothing turns you on more than breaking his sappy little heart. You wanna have my baby? You want me to fill you up so much that he’ll taste me the next time he goes down on you?

[orgasm] Oh fuck, fuck, I’m cumming, aghhh! Fucking take it, take all of that hot cum from daddy. Mm.

Get off. I wanna see it drip out of you.

[moans] Oh *that* is fucking beautiful. Maybe I should take a picture.

[laughs] what the hell am I talking about? You’re gonna keep seeing me behind his back after this. I’ll probably have this view once a week.

Move up, lie on your back.

Hm? What, you thought we were done? [chuckles] Don’t whores work by the hour? I still got time. And I’m still fucking hard.

Pull your legs up, push your tits together with your thighs. Mm… So hot. Let me just push these aside…

Oh, this *pussy*… Leaking out onto the sheets. Is this your side of the bed?

(pause) Oh, it’s *his*? [laughs] Even more perfect. You really are trying to desecrate every single part of your marriage, huh? Even where he sleeps. 

Poor fuck. 

Ah well. The smell of my cum in your room should teach him to fuck you better.

(soft, smacking sounds)

You feel that? My rock hard shaft smacking against your throbbing clit. Your hole gaped so nicely. Can you even believe how lucky you got with me?

You want a big cock, I’ll give you a big cock.

[groans] You feel so wet with my cum in you. Dirty, dirty little cheater.

(fucking sounds) [an abundance of man sounds]

Goddamn, girl. You’re even tighter now after cumming, mm. So fucking good.

You’re so loud, baby, are you always this loud with him?

(pause) No? No surprise there, poor little lamb probably doesn’t even know what he’s doing. Nah, moaning like that only comes from getting railed.

Need a real man to claim this pussy, treat it like the gloryhole it is. I mean, you’re fucking cute, but with a pussy like this, I’d fuck you no matter how you look. Fuck. 

So goddamn tight.

[groans] That’s amazing. Holy shit. Let me guess, he proposed to you?

(pause) Yeah, thought so. He needed to make sure he bagged this cunt before you realised how much more you’d be missing out on. For a weedy little guy he sure is smart.

Bet he’s even smart enough to figure out you’ve been cheating on him. [laughs] but that would only encourage you, wouldn’t it? Filthy bitch.

You’re close again already, slut? You wanna cum again? I’m not there yet, though. Seems like you haven’t been doing a good enough job.

Hmm, then maybe I should-

(smack) [laughs] That’s so delicious, clenching around me when I slap your clit. Well then, if you like it so much-

(smack)

[moans] So good, gripping me so tight. God.

(smack) (smack) (smack)

*That’s* more like it. Good job, sweetheart, now I’m close too.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

You gonna cum for me? Gonna squeeze me so hard I bust another huge load in you? You dirty, filthy, shameful little cheater. 

Taking me so good and deep, yeah, fuck, do it, fucking do it you whore, cum on my dick-

[groans] That’s right, oh my God. Just like that, slut, so good for daddy. Squeeze me, I’m gonna get you fucking pregnant, you can do it-

[orgasm] Fuuuuck! Fuck, fuck, oh my God, that’s so fucking good. Oh my God. [keep cumming lol]

Wow. [chuckles] Holy shit.

Come here, baby, the scene’s over, come here. (kiss)

So good for me, love, you did so well. Made me feel so good. You were amazing. (kiss)

Come here, lay your head on my chest, I wanna hold you.

[sighs] Oh my God. How do you feel? Did you like it?

(pause) Yeah? I’m glad, baby. (kiss)

You’re sure I wasn’t too mean?

[embarrassed] Thanks. I didn’t know if I would be able to stay in character, but you were responding so well, I guess I just got really into it.

Nice touch, by the way, choosing a picture of us before I had started working out. Gave me a lot to work with. 

[laughs] God, that was from so long ago. It was kinda fun roasting the me from back when I literally looked like a noodle.

(kiss) I’m so happy you suggested this. I came so hard, God.

(pause) Oh, the pregnancy thing? I’m not really sure where that came from, either.

Maybe- oh, remember last weekend when we had lunch with your parents? Your mom just wouldn’t stop asking about babies. [chuckles] Guess it got to me more than I realised.

Me? You know what I want babe, we’ve been talking about this since before we got married. I’ll want kids when you do, and so long as you’re on the pill I’m gonna guess that day hasn’t come yet. 

Really? You wanna start trying next month? Oh, baby. (kiss) Of course we can. I’m so excited to start our own little family.

And, I mean… All that breeding talk was kinda hot. I’m actually pretty happy we can keep doing it. God, even thinking about it… [chuckles] It would seem- that I’m getting hard again.

Yeah, you wanna go again? Fuck, okay. (kiss) Okay.

Who do you want me to be this time?


End file.
